Till Death & Forever After
by PenginLover
Summary: A Winchester and a Dixon. Daryl and Jenna. You can't have one without the other. Best friends since they were 8 years old dating since they were 15 and married at 18. They do everything together including hunt, in many forms. Jenna Winchester saw her mother burn when she was 4, got her life ripped out from under her and taught to survive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jenny's POV

I rolled off Daryl when Dean's ringtone went off. Daryl groaned, " Your brother has the worst timing." I laughed at him. "Deano what's up?" I answered. "Can't I just called my twin?" He joked. "Dean Winchester what do you want?" I snapped. "I was having myself a bit of Dixon di-" "No! Shut up!" Dean yelled horrified. "Well you wanted to talk." I said smiling at my husband as he smirked trying not to laugh. "Sorry I asked, ever. I called because Bobby said he finally sent that book you were asking for. I forgot how horrible of sister you can be." Dean groaned annoyed. "You know you love me." I teased yeah I do, Sammy does too. Dean told me. Sammy! Love him! I smiled. Well if you two are done I'm still very pregnant and horny so. I waited for the dial tone it came a second later, "So sorry about those two, but I still want you in me. Like now." I said straddling Daryl's waist. He laughed, "I'm always up for some of ya." Daryl laughed pulling me closer, one hand over my slightly enlarged stomach. "Boy or girl?" He asked suddenly. "Either. I know I can't replace her but I'd be fine with a girl again." I admitted. He smiled, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jenna's POV

Danny followed his daddy and Uncle around the camp, helping hand out water as he asked how long both men would be gone. I was folding laundry with Carol, her husband watching us. I felt his eyes on my ass. I glared at the man. "Ya gunna do anything or you just going to watch?" I snapped. "Ain't my job." Ed sneered. I huffed and turned back to Carol, "What were we talking about again?" I asked her." You were telling me about Danny's birth." She said quietly. "Yeah like I said before Daryl's truck broke down on the way and we only had the one phone we barely had a chance to call nine-one-one and ask for an ambulance to come to our location when we when the thing died on us. So I had Daryl help me into the bed of the truck." I told her I was we worked. "More like hollered and demanded." Daryl snorted an interruption as he walked by. I whacked him with a shirt, "There was a lot of that too. Anyway I talked him through the process best I could, when I wasn't screaming and cussing his name. From the moment I got in the bed of that truck we had 45 minutes of waiting before I was holding Danny all wrapped up and Daryl's jean jacket screaming." I told her with a smile. She had a small one herself. "Ed was working when Sophia was born. It was a business trip he didn't get to see her till she was 3 days old." Carol told me I gave her a weak Smile as Merle plopped down next to me. "What makes you so sure yer dumbass Brothers will head this way?" He growled. "Cause I told him I was heading east. To Atlanta before communication went out." I smacked his chest. "I need them to know I'm okay. You'd go looking for Daryl if it was different, and me and Daryl would go looking for you." He snorted doubting his brother's loyalty he never could see it. "Ain't no one as loyal as you and your brothers." Merle groaned out I rolled my eyes, "You know what symbol to spray paint on the highway, right?" I said changing the subject. "You know I do, why you always got to ask?" Merle grumbled as he stood up he patted my shoulder before slipping his nephew into his arms and tossing the four-year-old into the air as best he could before heading over to Glenn and the others. Daryl chased Danny over to me. "All right he's all yours till tomorrow or when Merle get's back Jenna." Daryl smiled at me as Danny crawled in my lap and Daryl sat on the chair next to me. I leaned over and kissed him. Okay be safe out there. I don't like you going alone I pounded making him smirk, don't worry about me. Just stay alive till I get back. Daryl ruffled Danny's curls, he got my mom's curls but Daryl's dark locks and piercing blue eyes. "Tell your daddy by baby." I ordered Danny hugged Daryl around the neck. "Bye daddy," he had to be pried off Daryl.

"Daryl not taking Danny this time?" Shane asked watching Carl play with Danny. "He'll be gone most likely overnight." I said with a shrug. Shane gave off a bad Vibe it seemed only us Dixon's and Dale noticed it, didn't help he hit on me even though he slept with Lori on a regular basis, his dead best friend's wife. I sighed and turned to face the man when he asked if I was going to be all right alone tonight. "Yeah I will. My daddy might not I've been the best daddy in the world but he made sure I wasn't defenseless." I said with a shrug. It was true I was one of the best armed and camps. Machete on my thigh, 45 on the same hip, hunting knife as well, as big as my forearm on the other, crossbow on my back, and an assortment of spells in my head. Not to mention the duffle bag Darrell and I kept hidden from Shane of every weapon my daddy ever gave me and a bunch Sam and Dean have given me as well over the years. Merle had taken my hunting rifle with him into the city. Danny had a wicked-looking knife Dean got him as a joke attached to his hip the thing was as long as his thigh. "All right, I was just worried is all." Shane drawled. "No need to worry about little ol' me." I remarked as the radio went off everyone ran over to it. "Can you hear me?" Shane tried to warn the man on the other end. "Damn it."

I watch Shane and Lori argue about putting signs up. When Shane walked away I jogged over to him. "Daryl, Merle, and I will make some warning signs when everyone gets back. I'm sure Lori wouldn't mind watching over Danny a couple hours while we do it." I offered. "That'd really put her mind at ease Jenna." Shane nodded, shoulders relaxing some.

Danny ran over to me showing a cool rock, he and Carl found, off. "When is Daddy going to getting back?" He asked. "I don't know baby a day or two okay? Hopefully he'll be back tomorrow." I said picking him up. "We ever going to see Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy again Mama?" My eyes watered. "I know it baby. If anyone can outlive a zombie virus it's those two." I said hugging him tight in fact I bet those two had their own group of people they were taken care of. They were with Bobby and Judy when this went down Casa as always a Dean side. They were fine. They were Winchester's after all. They killed freaks and monsters long before the turn. I sat and held Denny tears falling as I thought of my brothers.

"Jenna? Do you mind making dinner?" Lori asked. "Are you okay?" I wiped my eyes and gently sat Danny back down in the chair still asleep. "Yeah just worried about my brothers." I said with a shrug and squatted by the fire as she handed over the cans of vegetable soup. "I didn't know you had anyone out there." She said Softly. "Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cass, Jody, Claire, Alex, Charlie." I said with a shrug. "Sam and Dean are my brothers. Well cast to not blood but through Dean." I continue with a smile, "Bobby practically raised my brothers. Me too when I was with them. Jody she's like Shane used to be a cop, she and Bobby are close friends. Claire and Alex are her daughters. She saved their lives. Charlie we saved her but she's more of a sister than anything. She's great with the boys putting them in place." I told her. "Dean's actually my twin. A whopping fifteen minutes older than me. I was a surprise, but Dad named me and mom named Dean. They had a bet going. Dad thought girl mom thought boy, winner got to name the baby. Me after dad's mom Guinevere and Dean after mom's mom. Mom wants a me too." I smiled at her again. "They're alive I know it."

About mid-afternoon while Lori trimmed Carl's hair a loud blaring alarm went off. Danny ran over to me scared. His arms wrapped around my one leg as a red car pulled up by the RV. Glenn got out excited even though Shane was yelling at him. I rolled my eyes as the others left a truck T-Dog avoided eye contact as Morales called for helicopter boy, the new guy. "Dad!" Carl launched himself at the man. "Where's Merle?" I asked them everyone sobered up. "I'm sorry Jenna." T-Dog stated. "I dropped the damn key." "We had to cuff him, he was being a menace." Glenn told me. "I chained the door, only a couple Geeks can press up against it at a time." T-Dog continued. I closed my eyes as Danny asked what that meant. "Daryl is going to be pissed." I growled out picking Danny up. I walked over to Dale. "When Daryl gets back he's going to want to get his brother, would you mind keeping an eye on Danny when that happens. It's my fault Merle even went into the city, I have to get that ass hole." I told Dale who nodded, "Of course. I know it wasn't your fault. Merle is the kind of man who wouldn't do anything he didn't want to." Dale assured me. I smiled as Danny tapped my shoulder, "Yes honey? You can't call Uncle Merle an asshole, daddy will get mad." Danny told me his serious face on. I laughed, "Okay baby I won't call Uncle Merle names." Dale was smiling at the boy.

Danny sat and watch the woods with Dale his hunting knife and one hand sending across his lap. I waved up to him as Carol and I made supper. It was soup again. "He looks adorable up there." Carol smiled shyly and turn to face me. "He's watching for his dad," I said and rolled my eyes. "He practically worships the ground his father walks on some days." Carol's eyes drops down to stew to her smile with it. "Sophia does the same for you." I assured her.

At dinner I listen to Rick tell us about how he woke up in a hospital and his journey here. After a few beats of Silence Lori turned to me and Ricks arms. "You said earlier that you knew your brothers are out there alive somewhere. I thought for sure Rick was gone. How do you know?" She asked me. Because I'm close friends with The Horseman of death. "I just know. Besides nothing kills a Winchester." I smirked holding Danny's sleeping form close. "I thought your name was Dixon." Sophia said confused over by the other fire. I smiled at her "It is I married Daryl when I was 18 years old. Before we got married my last name was Winchester. I have two brothers Sam and my twin Dean." I told her. "Why did you marry Mr. Dixon?" Sophia asked me. "Because I love him. Very much. We've been best friends since we were eight years old." I told her. Carl's jaw dropped. "You've put up with that hot head for that long?" Amy said surprised. "With me he's a giant teddy bear, everyone else he's a real bear." I laughed and kissed Danny's forehead. "You said it was just you and your brothers. What happened to your parents Miss Jenna?" Sophia asked Carol turned red embarrassed. "My mother died when I was 4 years old, my little brother was only six months old. Then my dad died several years ago. But he died to save my brother's life." I told her with a sad smile. "How'd your mother die?" Amy asked. "That's not something you want to go to bed knowing about." I told them as I got up. When I passed Carol she apologized for her daughter's intrusive questions. I told her to think nothing of it.

That night I dreamt about the fire.

Flashback

I woke up smelling smoke. Dean you must have gone downstairs [we shared a bedroom nothing could separate us] to get a drink. Grabbing the stuffed Kitty my mom got me and my dad's fuzzy blanket. I walked over to Sammy's room wanting to see my baby brother when Dad ran past me not seeing me I looked at the fiery ceiling where my mom was dying in the Flames. "Mary!" dad cried. A flash of light made me scream my dad looked to his side seeing me dad picked me up and as ran out the front door he grabbed Dean in the front yard, who was holding Sammy and continued to run across the street as our house exploded with flames. Jean and I held each other as we sat on the hood of Dad's car Sammy whimpering and Dad's arms. I gave dad the blanket. "Here Sammy might be cool daddy." I told him. Dad had tears in his eyes, "You and Dean share it. Sammy can have my robe if he gets too cold. I can't have you two freeze either." Dad said kissing my forehead.

Flashback over


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

I woke up crying with Danny snuggled up to me. I kissed his hair and just lay there with him. I heard the others eating breakfast, Carol telling Rick about his clothing. Danny woke up when Carl and Sophia started screaming. I held Danny close to me and slung my crossbow over my free shoulder and ran to the screaming children. Dale cut the Walkers had off as I arrived I kicked its head back towards its body. "Son of a bitch! That's my deer! Look at it! All gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard! Daryl yelled, kicking the Walker and huffed as he made his way over to Danny and me. "Calm down, son that's not helping." Dale said trying to Defuse The Situation. Daryl sent me a smirk before turning around and faced Dale. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'. I've been tracking this deer from Miles." Daryl snapped in Dale's face. "I like Mr. Dale's hat." Danny said into my neck his daddy smiled at at us then went back to the deer and inspected it. "Was going to drag it back to Camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked me, "I would not risk that." Shane spoke before I could. "That's a damn shame. I got about a dozen squirrel or so, that'll have to do." The Walker head started gnawing at the air, I heard Amy gasp and saw her sister pull her away. Daryl shot it and pulled the arrow out. "Come on people. What the hell? It's got to be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin'." I took Daryl's arrows and bow after setting Danny down not wanting him to shoot anyone when he found out about Merle. Daryl picked Danny up with his now free arm and started yelling for Merle. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! Daryl." I tried. "One second Jenna. I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." "Daryl just slow up a bit. I need to tell you something." Shane said as Danny squirmed out of Daryl's arms to throw small sticks into the fire, I sat next to him on the ground. I started cleaning his arrows as Shane and Rick told him what went down in Atlanta.

We watched Daryl throw his squirrel belt at Rick and giggled with Danny at the sight. I sat up quickly when Daryl pulled his hunting knife out. "Watch the knife!" Someone yelled I watched Shane pull Daryl into a choke hold. It calmed Daryl down just enough that when Shane let him go he snatched his knife back up from the ground. He stomped over to me and sat on the rock behind me. I handed him the arrows I was cleaning and took the squirrels from him and started cleaning them. I leaned against Daryl's leg my head on his thigh. "I'm going to Atlanta with you to get him. Dale promised to watch Danny. You fight me on this I'll go on my own." I told him as Rick and Shane argued. "Figured as much," Daryl grunted. I hugged his calf as Shane insulted Merle, keeping him calm. Rick mentioned leaving with Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl to get Merle and a bag of guns.

After everything was settled I kissed Danny on the forehead and walked over to the truck as Daryl said goodbye to Danny. "You taking her too?" Shane growled at Glenn as Rick walked over to Dale for bolt cutters. Daryl jumped in the back of the truck. "Get in the truck Glenn I'll handle him." I smiled sweetly at Glenn who nodded. "Yes Shane I'm going with my husband to get my brother-in-law." I told Shane staring him down. "I'm not going to be swayed in this matter." "Fucking Winchester's. Stubborn as mules the lot of 'em. Best not to bother trying to change her mind on the matter." Daryl said from the front of the truck. "Go on have a few words with Rick if you have a problem with this." I said joining Daryl in the back of the truck. Daryl was getting anxious so he blared the horn as yelled for us to go.

I sat in the back with making sure I had enough ammo in my gun. I would double checked my crossbow and knives. "Why do you carry so many weapons all the time?" T-Dog asked me. "Dad was a marine. Taught me to always be prepared." I told him with a shrug. "Some father dumping ya at the preacher man's." Daryl grumbled oh shut it about him he only was keeping me safe. I will Daryl. He Shrugged. We've had this conversation so many times it's become more of a joke between us than anything. T-Dog decided not to pry. "Jenna told us you've been married since you were eighteen." Glenn tried to make conversation. "And?" Daryl grunted. "How long have you two known each other?" Glenn asked. "Since we were kids. Started dating when we were fourteen." I said and pulled out the chains from both our necks and showed them the Rings. Daryl's a simple black titanium band and mine a silver band with a small diamond ring. Daryl grabbed his and stuffed it back into his shirt where it was safe. I kissed his cheek, he smirked over at me as I put away my ring as well.

When we reached Atlanta I stayed by Daryl's side. I'd taken him hunting with me before. We'd become a well-oiled machine and it showed. "You taking lead?" Daryl asked. "We follow Rick." Daryl had threatened T-Dog in the truck in only the way Daryl could. "Other than that yeah. I take lead. Just like before." I said as we reached the fences by the tracks. T-Dog cut a hole in the fence for us to get through and Rick asked if we were getting Merle or the guns first. "Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl snapped. "We are!" Rick and I said in unison shutting Daryl up. Rick turned to Glenn, "You know the geography it's your call." He told Glenn. We moved quickly as we discussed. "Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." Glenn told us. We started a slow jog to the building they left Merle at.

I saw a Walker go for Rick and I jumped over the hood of a nearby car and onto the Walker before stabbing its brains. We then ran into the department store quiet as mice. "Thanks." Rick whispered holding the door for me. I just nodded. There was only one Walker inside the store. "Damn you are one ugly skank." Daryl said under his breath before shooting her. As we move past her daily out his Arrow and it made a disgusting squelch. "Ew." I commented Daryl smirked and wave to the arrow at me before putting it back on his bow, and we ran up a set of stairs. T-Dog cut the chains once we reached the top. The moment the door was open Daryl was yelling for his brother. I saw an empty cuff hanging from a pipe a blood pool beneath it and covered my mouth in shock. Merle's hand was lying on the ground and a bloody saw not far from it. Glenn was leaning his hands on his knees. "No!" Daryl cried out over and over, I was too shocked to move. I slowly made my way to Daryl slowly as if approaching a wild animal. Before I could reach him Daryl pulled his bow on T-Dog and Rick pulled is python on Daryl. Glenn put a hand on my shoulder I ripped it away and paste behind T-Dog. "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every Walker in the city here is it." Rick said calmly Daryl glanced at me. I know I did, he held back his tears and anger as he put his crossbow down. He turned to T-Dog, "You got a do rag or somethin'?" He asked calmly. T-Dog handed him a blue rag. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." Daryl said as he laid the rag out and put his brother's hand on top before folding It up. "Ain't that a bitch." He sighed as he stuck the hand in Glenn's bag. "He must have used a tourniquet maybe his belt." I told them. "Yeah. Be more blood if he didn't." Daryl nodded and looked over at the blood looking for trail. We followed him. I stayed back a bit with T-Dog as we cleaned up the pile of tools. "Merle! You in here?" I heard Daryl yell out. T-Dog and I jogged over to catch up with the others in the stairwell.

We followed the trail into a different floor. Mostly offices. "Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches." Daryl told us. He was impressed, "One-handed." I added. Daryl set his bow up, "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer and he'd crap out nails." "Any man can pass out from blood loss." Rick reminded him. Daryl sobered up. "Doesn't matter how tough he is." Rick led us into another room. It looked like a kitchen. "Merle!" Daryl yelled out I rolled my eyes but let it go, Rick however did not, "We're not alone here remember?" "Screw that. He could be bleeding out somewhere you said so yourself." Daryl told him as I noticed something burning I took a whip and made a face. Burnt flesh. Something seared into my mind since I was 4 years old. Merle's belt and blood were on the stove. "What's that burnt Stuff?" Glenn asked "Skin." I told him. "He cauterized the stump," I looked away. I felt Daryl's hand squeeze mine briefly, "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl told the group after letting my hand go. "Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood." Rick said, once again keeping Daryl in reality. I'm starting to like this guy. "Yeah? It didn't stop him from busting out at this death-trap." Darryl told us as he noticed a broken window. "He left the building? Why would he do that?" Glenn asked. "Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, he's doing what he's got to do." Daryl sighed. "Surviving." "You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets? Maybe passing out? What are his odd's out there?" T-Dog asked. "No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry Pricks!" Daryl snapped at him. They all at least looked ashamed. "You couldn't kill him. Daryl said in Rick's face. "Ain't so worried about some dumb dad bastard." "What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick remained calm, "Different story?" "Why don't you take a tally?" Daryl snapped. "Do do what you want I'm gonna go get him." Daryl went to go around him, but Rick put his hand on Daryl's chest telling him to wait. "Get your hands off me!" Daryl yelled. "You can't stop me! I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head." Rick said calmly. Daryl swallowed a couple times. "I can do that." Daryl agreed. I know I nodded when Rick looked at me. T-Dog nodded "Only if we get the guns first. I'm not strolling around the Streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" I nodded, "All right. It's a smart move. Any bright ideas?" I asked as we moved to a different room the smell of burnt flesh bringing on bad memories again.

Glenn told us his plan. "You don't go alone. I'll watch your back I'm fast so don't worry about me." I told Glenn. "No. I run out of alone I won't be distracted worrying about you that way. You stay with Daryl." Glenn instructed. I bit my lip but agreed to it. "Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl put his two cents in. "It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go up there in a group, we're slow and draw attention. If I'm alone I'm fast. Look that's the tank. Five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met that's where Daryl, Jenna, and I will go." Glenn drew map on the floor. "Why us?" Daryl asked. "Your crossbow is quieter than his gun. While they wait here in the alley I'll run up the street, grab the bag." "You made it sound so simple. You got us elsewhere?" Rick asked. Glenn nodded and pointed on his map. "You and T-Dog right, you'll be in this alley here." "Two blocks away, why?" Rick said confused. "I might not be able to come back the same way. Walker's might cut me off. If that happens I won't go back and sterile and Jenna. I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards we'll meet up back here. Hey, kid, what did you do before all this?" Daryl asked. "Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn asked confused. I raised my eyebrows. Smart kid. We all looked a little shocked he was too smart for a pizza delivery, but it explained how he managed to map this out so well.

Daryl, Glenn, and I made our way to the alley. Daryl and I hid behind a dumpster as Glenn bounced in front of us. "You got some balls for Chinaman." Daryl commented. "I'm Korean." Glenn corrected my hick husband. "Whatever." I pointed my bowt out at the street as someone tried to sneak up on us. I let Daryl deal with him. He asked the kid about Merle. I barely paid attention to him and focused on the street for Walkers or Glenn. The kid started yelling. "Shut him up!" I hissed. "Ayudame!" The kid kept yelling. Daryl whacked him across the face with the butt of his bow and two men ran past me to Daryl and the kid before I could shoot one someone grabbed me and dragged me to a car. "Let me go! Let me go! Son of a bitch!" I saw them grab Glenn too. I smart one Daryl shot one in the ass I heard Glenn yelling for Daryl.

I ground my teeth in the back of the car. "Touch me and I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." I hissed to one of the men who I'd me up. "Jenna are you okay?" Glenn asked seeing my split lip. "Me? They beat the tar out of ya kid. Take the weapons I fucking dare you!" I growled at what I assumed was their leader when we arrived. "It's alright we don't want to hurt you. I'm G." I glared at them.

I helped Felipe pull Daryl's Arrow out of his ass. "Why did you grab me?" I asked. "Leverage saw the little Asian kid grab the bag of guns." Felipe told me. "Their people are coming time for a show." G announced as they grabbed me and duct taped my mouth. It took about five of them.

When I got the bag ripped off my head all my weapons were gone. I saw Daryl. He looked at G pissed he was cussing and yelling I started kicking up a fuss and G's man held me back as my feet went flying. They drugged me back inside.

When Rick and Daryl left I was given my weapons back. I grumbled and sat in front of the chihuahuas. You won't suck tape my mouth shut no you won't. I cooed to the dogs as Glenn helped the older folks calm down a man after his asthma attack. I just turned my back to them all and focused on the dogs. I heard some people

Probably with mr. Gilbert's meds. I thought you were being eaten by dogs man! I heard you yell. I looked behind me and saw Daryl's half angry half amused face. "Can I keep one? I asked Daryl when he walked over. "We ain't going to have no yappy dogs." He laughed fooling me close. "So the redneck who threatened to cut off Miguel's feet is with the chica who threatened to rip my throat out with her bare hands. Man you got one crazy chica." G told Daryl. I stuck my tongue out at him as Rick and G went to have words.

Darryl checked me over running his hands over me before we followed Rick and Gia as he retold his story about the vatos. Rick handed over some guns after hearing their story."

We left and quickly made her way back to the truck. "Daryl. Shut up." I growled when he bitched to Rick about giving up guns. "They're good people. They ain't got Squat, and they're stuck. So shut it before I shove a stick up your ass." I warned. Daryl made a face but shut his mouth. "Where the hell is our van?" Daryl asked I looked around. This was the right place. "Merle." Rick said when Glenn asked who would take it. "Camp." I gasped. Daryl nodded, "He's going to be taking some Revenge back to camp." We all started a fast-paced jog back to Camp.

It was dark before we saw the path to camp we moved a little faster. We heard a scream and started a full out run for the camp. Danny was on my mind. Daryl and I yelled for him when we reached the camp. We came into the camp guns blazing. Once everything calms down I looked with Daryl for Danny. "Danny!" I yelled. "Dale where's my baby?" I pointed my gun at the man. He shook his head. "Danny!" Daryl yelled.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

"Daddy! Mama!" Danny called out. He was on the roof of the RV. I dropped the gun and ran. Daryl hot on my heels. Danny climbed down the ladder. I pulled him into my arms. "They can't climb mama, so I went up there to stay safe." Danny told me. I cried. "Oh baby that's right they can't climb." Daryl held both of us. "Amy!" Andrea wailed out. I looked over and she was gone, Andrea a bloody mess. I held Danny tighter. "You bit? Scratched?" Daryl asked us. "No daddy." Danny sad. "I'm good, you?" I asked Daryl shook his head. I'm good.

No one slept that night. Daryl held Danny and me and His Arms by the fire. I had Danny sleeping in my lap me curled up in Daryl's lap he held tightly to us both. When morning rolled around we ate what was left of the fish before cleaning up the Dead. I held Danny close as we sat on Dale's RV. I had a rifle next to me. Daryl kept looking up at us making sure we were okay as he helped the others clean up the Dead. "What are you guys doing? This is for geeks! Are people go over there!" Glen look terrified to stand up to Daryl but he did it anyway. "What's the difference? They are all infected." Daryl growled "Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them! Our people go in that row over there." I looked away over to Jim and Jacqui. "Please don't tell." Jim begged her. "Jim's bit! A walker got gym! A walker got gym!" She yelled. I watched as everyone freaked out. T grab Jim from behind. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim cried as Daryl lifted his shirt. Everyone backed away. "Stay here baby." I ordered Danny as I got down.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head." Daryl announced to the group that gathered. I was between him and Carol. "Daryl." I tried but he ignored me. "And the dead girls and be done with it." "Is that what you would do if it were you?" Shane asked his head whipped over to Daryl. "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl admitted. I put my hand on the back of his shoulder, his greatest fear was for one of the three of us becoming one of those things. We discussed what we do if we got bit at length. "I hate to say it- I never thought I would but- but maybe Daryl's right." Dale admitted to us. I smiled weakly at him. "Jim's not some monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Rick looked angry as he spoke. "I'm not suggesting... He is sick. A sick man." Rick interrupted Dale. "We start down that road where do we draw the line?" "The line is pretty clear. Zero tolerance for Walkers, and them to be." Daryl told everyone. "Yes Amy needs dealt with before she turns, but Jim he is still living." I reminded them. Daryl shot me a look. "What if we can get him some help? I heard the CDC. Was working on a cure." Rick asked looking around. "I heard that too. Her lot of things, before the world went to hell." Shane sighed as he shifted where he stood. "What is the CDC still is up and running?" Rick tried. "Man that is a stretch right there." Shane sounded unconvinced. "Why? If there's any government left at all, any structure left at all. They protect the CDC. At all costs when they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" "Okay, Rick you want those things? Alright? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the Army base. Fort Benning." I stared at Shane, "That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori told him. "That's right but it's away from the Hot Zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane said. I was starting to think you as opposing Rick for all the wrong reasons. "The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun we've all seen it." "The CDC is our best choice. And Jim's only chance." Dale and I looked over at Jim as Rick talked sense into Shane. "You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to. Somebody needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled going to swing the pickaxe at Jim as Rick put his gun to Daryl I stepped between Jim and my husband. "Move Jenna," he growled. "No." I stood my ground and we stared each other down. "We don't kill the living." Rick said from behind Daryl. Daryl looks back at Rick breaking eye contact with me. I spun around and helped Jim up. Daryl lowered the pickaxe, "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." "We may disagree on some things but not on this. Go on put it down." Shane drawled. When Daryl shoved the pickaxe into the dirt Rick put his gun away. I ran after Daryl as Rick told Jim to come with him.

"Thanks for the backup honey." Daryl hissed in my face. "Jim was the one who put Danny on top of the RV last night, he killed a walker that almost grabbed your son. That's when he got bit." I snapped right back. Daryl deflated at that. "The only reason they ain't arguing about how to deal with Danny instead of Jim is because Jim saved Danny. Danny told me some, But Jim filled in the rest this morning he wants to help clean up people while he can. That's the only reason I didn't say nothing sooner." I went to walk away but Daryl put his arms around me. "Let me go." I growled. "No. You're right. You're always right. Let him die his way." Daryl said in my ear. I stopped fighting and huffed. "Of course I am. Now go help clean up. Andrea needs to take care of Amy, let her mourn for now. If it becomes a problem we'll take care of it." I told him. "Keep an eye on Danny. I'm going to keep Jim comfortable until it's time. It's what he deserves."

I watched Amy try and take a bite of her sister. Danny held my hand as we pick flowers for the graves. "It's what people do." Lori sounded angry as we reached the soon-to-be graveyard. I looked at Andrea and handed her some of the flowers. "For your sister." I told her it didn't take long to bury the dead. I followed Danny to Daryl's Ford pickup. The same exact truck he was born in. "If Rick goes to the CDC will we go?" I asked Daryl. "We're safer in a bigger group. Danny's safer." Daryl sighed watching Lori and Rick walk back to camp. We rode the truck back to the campsite. We agreed as soon as we get back we pack up, and put the bike in the bed. Start packing our things. Wait for the final decision.

After Shane announced they were going to the CDC I made a note and a map for Sam and Dean. I put it with a note for Morgan, Rick's friend on the red Dodge Charger, the next morning. "Please find us Brothers." I whispered to the mail. Alright listen up those of you with a CB we're going to be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down okay? You got a problem, don't have a CD. Can't get to a signal or anything at all, you're going to hit your horn one time. So to stop the Caravan. Any questions? Shane asked. I picked up Danny up as he rubbed his eyes. Morales told us he was going to find family. I told Daryl I was going with Danny into the truck as everyone said their goodbyes.

"Quit biting your nails will be fine." I told Daryl as he drove with the windows down. Danny's head in his lap, feet in mine out cold. "Ya don't know that for sure." Daryl sighed. "I was right when we were sixteen and I was pregnant. I was right after our daughter died. And as long as I have both my boys I know we'll be alright." I told him. "Yeah. I guess so." Daryl kept biting his thumbnail. "If anyone's not going to be alright if we come across any Walker it's Shane. All he's got on that jeep is a windshield." I joked making him smile.

About an hour in the RV broke down. I had Carol watch Danny as I helped Jacqui with Jim. "Go tell the others it's about time." I told her. "Go to your son. I'm ready to die." Jim told me my eyes watered. "You're a good man. Thank you for saving my baby. Daryl thanks you too. I'm sorry he tried to smash your brains." I kissed his feverish forehead as he let out a chuckle.

I watched Danny and the kids out of earshot as they discussed Jim again. Daryl calm this time. They moved him to a tree and we all went to say goodbye. Daryl, Danny, and I stayed back to say goodbye last. Once everyone walked away Daryl nodded to Jim and Jim give a small smile. Danny ran up and hugged gym. I'll miss you. He promised. I miss you too kiddo. I'll tell my family all about you. Jim smiled and Danny left running after his Daddy. I pulled out a knife, "I have plenty of you want it." "No keep it. Keep him safe." Jim waved it off.

I held Danny in my lap and laid my head on Daryl's shoulder as we drove on. It was getting dark out. "I love you." I told him. "Love you too." Daryl said as we reached the CDC "Danny hold my hand and stay close." Daryl ordered both of us. We both had a backpack on I held tightly to him and told Danny to ignore the smell. We reached the doors. "Walker's!" Daryl warned. I held Danny close as Daryl shot the bastard. "You led us into a graveyard." Daryl growled heading for Rick I hold onto one arm. "He made a call!" Shane defended. "It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl moved towards Rick and Shane. "Daddy." Danny was scared as he looked around. I prayed for the first time since this started. _God please keep us safe_. "Daddy will keep you safe." Daryl promised Danny trying to calm him down. As we went to go back to the cars Rick called us back over and pled to the camera. Shane pulled Rick away. We all froze when the door open and a bright light almost blinded us. I pulled arrow to the light with the others narrow covered our asses and I watched his. "Hello? Anybody infected?" A man asked us. He and Rick talked some. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Shane grabbed our bags we dropped when the door open.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself as we were led to an elevator. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked. I looked at the Doc but ignored everyone as I held Danny.

Daryl and I stuck to the back of the group. The blood tests were the worst, Danny fought in my arms scared of the needle. I wasn't too keen on seeing a needle in my baby but we had to. "Daryl you go first show him it's okay." I looked at my husband who nodded. Danny took it like a champ after that.

After we were done giving samples Jenner gave us a meal with wine and water. "Can I try?" Danny asked as Carl was poured a small amount to try. "Ew!" Carl made a face making everybody laugh. Daryl looked at me. "I wasn't much younger than him when dad let me have a sip of Jack." I told Daryl. "All right have a sip." Daryl left handing a glass to Danny who got the whole thing down. Luckily there wasn't much in it. He licked his lips. "It was okay." Danny told everyone making us laugh again. "Definitely a Dixon." T dog joked. "No man that's all Winchester. Those fuckin' Winchester's drink it like it's a vitamin or somethin'." Darryl laughed. "That stuff's nasty." Carl made a face again sending us into another chorus of laughter. "Well, uh, you stick to Sodapop there bud." Shane smiled. "Not you Glenn." Daryl had a smirk on his face. "What?" He asked confused. "Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red yer face can git." I laughed with the others. Daryl was always a fun drunk. I pulled Daryl down for a kiss. "Ew." Danny made a face as he smiled. I stuck my tongue out at my son, as Rick toasted to Dr. Jenner. "Here. Here." We cheered. "Boo ya!" Daryl smiled as we clinked glasses. Then Shane had to bring the mood down. I made a face but listened as Dr. Jenner told us how people left or opted out as he called it. "Dude you are such a buzz-kill man." Glenn sighed annoyed as he sat down. I yawned and Dr. Jenner saw saying he would take us to where we would be sleeping now that everyone was done.

"Most of the facility is powered down. Including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable but there are cops in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in video games, okay. Or anything that draws power. The same applies- if you shower go easy on the hot water." Jenner told us as we walked down a hall. Glenn turned around hopeful, "Hot water?" "That's what the man said." T-dog all claimed our own rooms Daryl and I washed Danny first and sent him with Carl to the rec room in his sweats. Soon as he ran off I joined Daryl in the shower.

"We haven't had a moment alone since before this went down." I told Daryl. "Where's Danny?" He asked kissing my neck. "Rec room with Carl and Sophia." I told him. "But it's been too long since I've had You." Daryl smirked as he pulled me under the spray of the shower.

I laid on the couch after the shower. "I feel like jello." I made a happy face as Daryl walked in buck ass naked. "Good to know I can still do that." Daryl said pulling on his jeans commando as always. I was in a sports bra underwear and booty shorts. "Do you want to scar your son for life?" Daryl asked holding out one of his shirts. I made grabby hands for him around the shirt. "Help me. You're the reason I'm all happy hazy and jello like." I smile making him laugh as Danny walked in. "Mama's got no clothes on." Danny pointed out only making Daryl laugh harder. I huffed getting up and I put the shirt on. "Danny go ahead and go to sleep." I told the confused boy. "Why won't Daddy stop laughing?" He asked. "Cause your daddy is drunk. His head's going to hurt in the morning." I told Danny as I tucked him in. "No it won't." Daryl said yanking me onto our sleeping bag bed. "Ah! Daryl!" I squealed laughing. He was always touchy feely after sex. He nuzzled into my neck. "Night Danny." he said kissing my cheek and cuddled close.

The next morning Daryl left to go get breakfast as I dressed Danny. I sat with Danny as we ate mostly alone. Daryl came running telling me to pack everything and to tell the others. He ordered, "Dr. Jenner says the generators are dying. I remember you telling me about this place on our way here. What happens when the generators run out?" He asked. I gulped, "Nothing good." Daryl kissed me then Danny and ran off to gather anything he could.

I grabbed all the non-perishables I could carry filled our water bottles as full as possible. As I distributed out the non-perishables from bag to bag. "What's going on?" Lori asked watching me. "Power's running out." I told her. "I'm preparing for the worst." She nodded and we got everyone packed up and our bags in the hallway for a quick getaway. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked. "With my dad as a kid. He pissed a lot of people off. We had to move around a lot. Well except during school dad dropped me off with a friend after this Motel owner tried to rape me when I was eight. Dean shot him and dad had him arrested, but he felt I was safer with preacher friend of his. Not long after I met Darryl." I was distracting her from the situation at hand. It seemed to be working. "How did you two meet?" She asked as we sat in her room. "At lunch in school. We had classes together but he was all alone. No one wanted to hang out with 'Dixon trash'." I told her growling at Dixon trash. "I was the girl who was abandoned on the local Pastor's doorstep. So we made a pretty unique pair."

Flashback

I looked around the cafeteria for a quiet place to sulk. There were three months till summer and Dad will be back then, for now I lived with Father Jacob. He was a hunter like Dad. This was the first time in my entire life I've been without Dean by my side. I saw a boy all alone and limped over to him. My ankle still hurting from the hunt last week when I tripped over root. I plopped down across from Dixon. I heard whispers about him all day. "The hell you want?" He growled not making eye contact. Kid had a black eye. "How'd you get the Shiner?" I asked popping a fry in my mouth. "Kids said shit about my brother." He shrugged. "Alright. I'm Jenna Winchester." I told him holding out my hand. "Daryl Dixon." he looked down at his tray. I put my hand down. A few minutes later he looked up at me, "Ya still here?" He asked surprised. I was eating a yogurt. "Yeah. Why you so surprised?" I asked. "Nobody likes Dixon's." He's snorted. "Nobody likes Winchester's." I shrugged. "That why ya was dumped off at the preachers?" He snorted at his question. "No. Dad said it's not safe on the road for a little girls." I told him. "Why not stay with yer mom?" He asked. "She died in a fire. I was four." I looked away from him as i spoke. "Mine too." He whispered. We were quiet for a while.

Some boys, older maybe a grade or so, sat on either side of Daryl. Hey Dixon. They smirked at each other. "Leave me alone." Daryl groaned. "Get yourself a Pity date?" One taunted. I glared at both of them. "He said to leave him alone." I growled. "What you going to do about it little girl?" the same one taunted me. "How about I don't beat the snot out of you." I smiled wickedly. "Doubt you could." He huffed. I launched myself over the table and took him to the ground. "Leave him alone! He's not your personal punching bag! Verbal or physical!" I snarled in his face. Daryl and the other boy were frozen in shock. So was most of the cafeteria. "No he's his dad's." The guy below me hissed. I pulled my knife out blocking it from view and pressed it to his side and whispered in his ear, "Then leave him alone." I pocketed the knife, got up calmly and sat back down in my seat across from Daryl. I spooked the other boy and smiled at Daryl. "Sorry if I stepped on your toes I couldn't just watch." I told him. "You're insane." He laughed. "My brother said the same thing." I laughed at him. "Want to be my friend?" I asked. "You sure you want to associate yourself with a Dixon?" He asked. "You sure you want to associate with a Winchester?" I smiled back. His entire face lit up.

Flashback Over

The air turned off. I left with Lori to find Daryl and her Rick. Turns out Jenner was insane. Soon as the doors went down Danny started crying. "Daddy will get us out of here." I promised him Danny and I covered his eyes when Daryl went after Jenner with an axe. He was screaming about how Jenner was going to kill his son. Rick and Shane held him back and Daryl went back to hitting the door with the axe. Shane soon joined him. I started going through the spells in my head nothing could get us out of here. I prayed again, something I'd been doing a lot lately. Jenner opened the door when Rick convinced him to give us a chance, Daryl yanked me to my feet and we ran. Everyone grabbed the bags in the hallway as we passed them. Carol gave Rick a grenade, we blew out the window and ran for the cars. Zero went to start the car, "Wait!" I yelled and pointed to the CDC. Dale and Andrea came out and started running for us. Come on. I beg. Suddenly, like one Rick blew out the window, Daryl laid his body over mine and Danny's. The explosion shook the truck. I held any closer as we looked up at the burning building.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jenna's POV

We had to leave the truck in Atlanta our bags and Danny Road in the RV. Both Daryl and I on the bike. The truck held so many memories for us. It was a sad moment leaving it behind. I had Danny in the back of that truck. Darrell and I had bought the truck together one I was pregnant in high school. Bobby had practically giving it to us.

I was jolted from my reminiscing when I heard a loud hissing coming from the RV. I padded Darrell's thigh and leaned into his ear telling him to stop. It was the radiator hose again. "RV" was all I had to say for him to stop. We were going slow leading everyone through a traffic jam so at least we weren't too far ahead. I hopped off and follow Daryl to the group. Danny ran over to us and hugged me. "Come on y'all just look around and gather what you can." Shane ordered as we all split off. "Daryl." I called out as Danny followed him. "I've got him." He assured me as he and T-Dog started gathering fuel. I looked through the cars for food, water, anything we might need. I popped open a trunk using crowbar. MREs galore I did a fist bump and started pulling out the boxes. Rick tapped my shoulder pointing to a giant herd of walkers heading our was before I could ask Lori for help carrying all the MREs. "Get under the cars." Rick ordered the group. I went with Sophia under a truck. I held her small hand as I covered my mouth to soften my breathing some.

Flashback

"Remember whatever you hunt be it animal or Supernatural it's hearing will be better than yours. You are lower on the food chain than it it." Dad said as he helped point the rifle at the deer. "Sense of smell is better too."

Flashback Over

The herd was gone mostly when Sophia braved it from under the truck. She screamed and pushed me out the other side. We ran away from the roads into the forest. I pushed Sophia apple tree. Honey stay up there I'll drive them away you wait here. I ordered. I started whistling at them. "Hey dude you fugly." I said to the one Walker. He growled as if understanding me, I took off running. It and the other following me. Once I was far enough away from Sophia I pulled out my machete and cut the blade straight across the skull from one ear out the other. I watched it fall as it's skull split open. I did the same with the other. I ran back to where I left Sophia only to realize I was lost. "Fuck me." I grumbled and started retracing my footsteps as best I could. I hoped to God Sophia was okay. That Rick and the others had found her. I saw Walker feeding on some poor Woodland creature and silently went in the other direction.

It was getting dark so I climbed a tree after marking it with my knife. I've been doing this every so many feet to keep from going in circles.

Daryl's POV

After Carol was calm down some I know in front of Danny. "Did you find momma?" He asked. "No. I didn't." I told Danny as I knelt in front of him. Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at Carol. "Maybe mama is looking for Sophia to. Or maybe they is lost together." He told Carol. That made her smile. "Mama will keep her safe. Mama saves lives that was always her job." Danny hugged Carol before running back over to me. "Her, and Sammy and Dean and Uncle Bobby." I smiled as he rambled on.

Jenny's POV

I jumped down from the tree. Part way through my stumbling through the woods I heard church Bells. I took off in that direction, but it stopped before I'd gotten close enough to figure out which way it was coming from. "Fuck!" I kicked a tree and collapsed in pain. "Fucking! Shit! Fuck! Motherfucker!" I yelled rolling around on the ground. I think I busted something if not severely bruising it. I stood up and limped away. I eventually found the Church, three dead Walkers were inside. I drug them over to the doors and piled them up. I laid down in a pew, "If anyone has got their ears on. It's Jenna Winchester. Now me and my brothers have done a lot for you and yours. Not exactly the way I wanted, but we did it anyway. All I'm asking for is a boost to my group. My family. Or if not that look after that little girl." I prayed. "Right now y'all are all that little girls got. If Rick didn't bring her back to her mama that is." A gunshot ripped me out of my prayer. No one from the group would have risked a gun. Instantly I barricaded the church doors I used the Walkers clothing to wrap my ankle and foot. I thought about my husband and son. My brothers. My first pregnancy and telling Daryl about it. I hope that Daryl was focusing on finding Sofia first. He knew I couldn't take care of myself, but that little girl she don't know what I know. I decided to focus on happier thoughts.

Flashback

I walked over to Darrell's Locker. "Hey ready to go? I know you ain't feeling good. Or is it cuz of whatever is on your mind that's keeping you from looking at my face." Daryl looked at the floor. "Both." I whispered. Girl took a shaky breath.

As we walked to the cabin father Jacob and I lived at Daryl looked me over "Am I going to like what you got to say?" He asked me. "I don't know." I told him as Daryl pulled out a cigarette. "It involve your Dad? Brothers?" He asked. "No. You and me." He froze at that. "We breaking up?" He sounded terrified. "No." I assured him. He collapsed on the side of the road looking up at the clouds, I sat next to him. "You're going to be a dad." I told him. His head snapped up and he propped himself on his elbows. "At Sixteen? Do you want this?" He asked me. I nodded, as I did a big smile appeared across his face and he turned over putting his face into my stomach. "I know we ain't that old firecracker but I promise you will do right by you. Won't ever leave you alone. Hurt you in anyway." Daryl promised the baby growing inside. He kissed me after tossing the cigarette and putting it out.

Flashback Over

I smiled remembering how happy he was when he found out when we were pregnant at sixteen, and then again when we had Danny.

Daryl's POV

I laid on a sleeping bag on the floor of the RV Danny curled up by my head out cold. I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Jenna and Sophia. Carol's crying in Andrea tinkering with a gun didn't help any either. I got up and step over Danny. "I need my clip now." I told Andrea she handed it over silently. "I'm going to walk the road, look for the girl and Jenna." Carol looked up at me when I said that, I looked down at Danny and she nodded agreeing to keep an eye on him before I walked out of the RV. "I'm coming to." Andrea said following me. I shrugged, "I'm going for a walk. Shine some Light in the Forest. If they're out there give them something to look at." I told Dale. "You think that's a good idea right now?" Dales asked us. "Dale." Andrea argued as she walked past me.

We walked down the highway some shining a light on the trees before venturing in a ways. "You really think we're going to find Sophia and Jenna?" Andrea asked. I shine the light at her face then lowered it, "You got the look on your face as everybody else. What the hell is wrong with you people? We just started looking." Well do you? She asked. "It's not the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. They could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost they survive. It happens all the time." I told her. "What if they aren't together Sophia is only twelve." Andrea argued. "Hell I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak." I huffed. "They found you?" Andrea sounded surprised. "My old man was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle was doing another stint in juvie. And Jenna was back with her dad for the summer. She wasn't allowed to call me when he was with her. His rule, so she had no clue till after she was dumped back at the church her old man long gone, again. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight to the kitchen made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful." She laughed at that. A lot nicer about it than Jenna was though. "I'm sorry. That's a terrible story." "Only difference is Sophie is got people looking for. I call that an advantage." I told her. "And Jenna?" Andrea asked. "If she comes back with an itchy ass I can laugh at her pain like she did mine when I got to tell her. Damn woman laughed for like an hour straight and giggled any time my ass itched for the next four years. She's just as crazy as any other Fucking Winchester. That's why I know she's okay. Cuz she's a Fuckin' Winchester. Born and bred they're like cockroaches. They just don't die". I told her as I looked ahead.


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

First off So So very sorry for the long wait guys. My classes started back up and with me working part time finding time to write and do homework and household responsibilities is rough. I wish I could promise regular updates but I will try to update as often as I can.

Jenna's POV

The next morning I walked through the woods as soon as the sun was up. I saw half an Eton body swing in a tree. I cut him down and ripped the arrow from his skull. It was Daryl's. I took the knife holding the stupid suicide note that read;

Got bit, Fever hit, World Gone to shit, Might as well quit.

I twirled the arrow and looked at the ground. Daryl's boot tracks we're easily recognize. I checked with the new knife into my boot and the arrow into my belt as I followed the tracks. I fist-bumped the air when I reached the highway. "Awesome." I saw the traffic jam and made my way to where the RV was stuck. It was still there. I saw some of our group packing everything up. "What? You going to fucking leave me here?" I teased making everyone spin around weapons raised. Daryl was the first to drop his. I was pulled into a tight hug. Smaller arms went around my legs as Danny buried his face in my head. "Sophia?" Carol's Broken voice called out. "I had her climb a tree. I saw Rick coming and told her to wait up there. So she'd be safe. Didn't he find her?" I asked heading back for the woods. Daryl grabbed me. "Rick found her, but he had to drive off two Walker's, that's where we we lost her. She's out there somewhere." He told me "Then we've got to find her." I almost fell over. "No you don't. You're exhausted get in the RV with Danny we're about to leave. Carl was shot. He's being treated at a farm. That's where we're going now. How'd you find your way back?" I pulled out the arrow and the dumbass suicide note. This is how. He just me and led me to the RV.

When we reach the farm I was led out of the RV by Danny over to Daryl as Dale made his way around the RV to our group. Daryl helped me limp around, I giggled and looked at him, least I didn't get an itchy ass. He glared at me. You want to walk on your own." He hissed in my ear as Lori told us Carl was fine. I was hugged by everyone in our group. Daryl led me to where a man named Otis was being honored. Daryl helped me stand as Shane talked. His story sounded odd but I let it slide seeing as how I never met the man myself. I sat in her shows front yard as I watched Glenn set up camp. And Daryl walked over to me and Danny, Danny's been helping Glen set our tent up. "I'm going out to look for the girls today. You keep that ankle up there I'll order. "Sir yes sir. I teased, I should get going. Losing daylight. Don't wander." Daryl kissed me then ruffled Danny's hair. "Don't get hurt Lieutenant itchy ass. I called as he walked away." I got a particular finger for that one. "Don't do what Daddy just did with his finger I Scowled at Danny as he went to copy Daryl. "Why?" He asked. "Cause it's an adult thing. Like cussin'." I told him, he nodded and set about helping put our camp together.

"You don't owe us anything," I heard Rick as I walked closer to him and Daryl to ask about the weapon situation Hershel was pushing. I froze at the look on Daryl's face, it was the same look he had a when he found out our daughter was missing, he spun on his heel. "My other plans fell through." He growled out. Once Rick made his way over to the porch I made my presence known to him. "Yeah?" He asked me, "First is Hershel okay with Daryl's and my crossbows, and is he okay with my knives?" I asked. "It's just the guns he has a problem with". I nodded at his answer, "Okay good to know. Also leave Daryl be he's reliving a past trauma, I guess is the best way to put it. The best thing for you, any of us, is to let him do this." I told Rick. "What do you mean?" He asked me crossing his arms. "Don't tell him, or anyone else I told you this, but we had a daughter. Her name was Sophia Rose Dixon. She was 3 years old when she died. A 16 year old boy did it. Grabbed her from us at the fair. It was the demolition derby night. The boy grabbed her when she went to throw her ice cream bowl in the trash 3 feet away. We found her three weeks later nearly frozen solid, well I should say Darryl found her. He was with a search party. Two other girls were taken as well. The other two were dead when they found the three of them. Huddled together. Our daughter well on her way. She died three days later in the hospital after 'succumbing to her wounds'". I told Rick. "He's desperately trying to keep Sophia alive as long as you can." I told Rick. He nodded, "I remember hearing about that case on the news." I patted Hershel's shoulder, :I'll get my sidearm to Dale as soon as I can. Thank you for letting us stay, for the time being." I told the man as I limped off. "Apparently my foot was badly bruised but not broken it felt better today almost all my weight could be put on it."

T-Dog and Dale pulled a bunch of us over to the well they've been getting water from. "Looks like we've got ourselves a floater." Dale said showing it to us. "How long do you think he's been down there?" Glenn asked as we all looked in the well. "Long enough to grow gills." Andrea answered him. "We can't leave it in there God knows what it's doing to the water." I said looking up from the Walker to the group. "We've got to get it out." Shane agreed." Easy put a bullet in its head." T-Dog said calmly. "I'll get a rope." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys you can't do that." Maggie ordered. "She's right. We can't shoot it down there." I agreed. "Why not? It's a good plan." Glen said confused. "It's a stupid plan." Andrea snapped at him. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will. She's right. Can't risk it." Shane drawled looking back at the Walker. "So it has to come out alive?" Glenn asked. "Alive and in one piece." I told him. "So to speak." Shane smirked. "How do we do that?" Everyone looked at me and Glenn. "Fuck me." I grumbled I turned to Glenn, we were the sneakiest and the fastest of the group made sense for one of us to be bait. "Rock paper scissors." I said pulling my sleeves up. :What?" Glenn locked at me shocked. "This is how my brothers and I always decide who got the shitty job. Who looked in the dark scary basement first, down the bug-infested hole. Loser gets the shity job." I smiled at him. He puts his fist up. "Rock Paper Scissors Shoot." He did Rock I did paper. "Sorry buddy. Paper beats rock. Down you go." I patted his shoulder. Shane helped Glenn put the Rope around him. After the canned ham plan failed, Glenn being Plan B was lowered in. "Did I mention I like your new haircut. You have a nice shaved head." Glenn nervously rambled on the edge of the well. "Nice and slow please." Glenn looked at all of us. I squeezed Maggie's shoulder noticing how nervous she was. "I know. We got you." I assured him as I grabbed the Rope. "You people are crazy." Maggie said scared. "You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane growled out at her. "You want to give us an eye there Maggie?" Dale suggested. "We slowly lower the Glenn down," Maggie letting us know how much further. The pipe we used as an anchor slipped. "Grab it." was being yelled out by so many of us. I turned to T-Dog. "Like in high school, treat it like a game of tug-of-war only we've got to win or Glenn dies." I told him he nodded and used his full body weight help Glenn back up from the well. All of us on top of each other as Glenn screamed from inside the well. When Glenn was back out I hugged him tight. "Well back to the drawing board." Dale sighed. "Says you." Glenn had a big smile on his face and I leaned over the side of the well. Sure enough he got in the Walker. I turned to T-Dog. He was holding his arm. "Let me see." I said sitting on the dirt next to him. He pulled the gauze back he ripped a couple stitches. "You're not helping pull The Walker up. I told him as Maggie went to get a horse for us to use as an anchor this time. "We'll get you cleaned up and stitched in a bit." I told him. "This time you're the eyes. Okay." I smiled and retaped his bandage shut "I think I can manage that." He panted. "It's only a couple this time I promise." He gave me a weak smile in return. "What did you do before all this? I drove elderly people to the store from their homes or to church on Sundays." He told me. "Research. Translations. Odd jobs as a mechanic, helped my uncle with the books of his scrap yard." I said with a shrug. "Worked from home mostly. When I wasn't home I was doing a job with my brothers. Or Daryl." I smiled at him.

When we pulled the Walker out I helped Pull the Rope and the Walker got stuck and broke it. I tried not to gag. I went back to the camp as T Doug asked what language is I knew. "Latin, Greek, Japanese, Korean, French, Spanish, Gaelic, Italian, Russian, German, polish, Portuguese, and several dead languages you've never heard of." I said with a shrug. "That's pretty impressive." Dale told me. "Yeah well Dad said I needed to know them. So I learned them. My uncle Bobby taught me a few when they realized I had a knack for languages." I told him as we reach Camp.

"You should join us when it's time to learn how to shoot." Shane told me as I poked the fire with a stick. I snorted. "Guarantee I'm a better shot than you." I told him seeing Daryl heading for the RV a Cherokee Rose and beer bottle I smiled remembering him tell me the story behind its meaning when he found our daughter surrounded by them, he told me again at the hospital. He was getting close. "What makes you say that?" Shane asked and trapped in my thoughts. I've been shooting a gun since I was four years old. "I could shoot a blooming apple off a tree from 400 yards if I wanted." I told him with a shrug. "Daddy made me learn. Taught me everything I know." I told him his Daryl walked into our tent. "I'll go to prove to you I can shoot but that's it." I told Shane as I walked away.

Daryl had tears in his eyes when I walked into our tent. He was holding a picture of myself, him, and our daughter. "I wanted to tell her but I couldn't." He said fingers running over the face of our daughter. I hugged him, "You'll find her." I held him close. "I found a Cherokee Rose today. Like before when I was looking for our girl." I smiled as he talked to me and told me the story again. "When American Soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the Elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I believe they're blooming for Sophia. To give Carol hope." Daryl told me as we sat. him on the cot and me on my knees between his thighs. I hugged him tight.

The next morning I had Danny help Patricia and Beth around the Farmhouse. He'd gotten sunburn to the day before and I didn't want to risk sun poisoning. Patricia was happy to have the enthusiastic helper around. I pulled Daryl the side before we went to start the search party planning. "Our homes about half a day's drive out. Herschel's generosity might not last long. I was thinking we could get everyone to the cabin if we had to. Plenty of weapons. Freshwater the town might have plenty of food or at least should it was an hour away and plenty big. We could make more ammo." I told him. "Could get your explosives." Daryl teased. "The grenade launcher." I wiggled my eyebrows. Merle got it for me as a joke but it was my favorite thing ever. Daryl didn't let me bring it. "What would you use it for? It's like the damn flame thrower you don't need it." I pouted up at him. "Why don't you let me build it?" I asked. "Build the damn thing but you lug it everywhere." He grumbled sticking a finger in my face before walking over to Rick.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy said walking over to us. I looked between him and Rick as they talked. I bit my lip and pushed a thin flannel into Daryl's chest, he'd made a face but put it on I didn't want him burnt up like Danny. He gets grumpy when he's in pain. "Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that Farmhouse." Shane said being a dick. "Anybody includes her, right?" I reminded him. "Who ever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay high". Daryl said putting a hand about waist-high. "It's a good lead." I smiled up at him. "Maybe we'll pick up her Trail again." Andrea said hopeful. "No maybe about it. I'm going to borrow a horse, head up to the bridge right here. Take a bird's-eye view of the whole Grid." as Daryl talked Dale set the bag of guns on the hood of the truck. I dug through and pulled out my 45 Desert Eagle. I kissed it before putting it in my holster. "If she's up there I'll spot her." Daryl told them. "Good idea." T-Dog nodded. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." I snort a laugh and Daryl elbowed me as Dale told Rick about how the whole thing reminded Darryl of when he went squirrel hunting inside chupacabra. Jimmy laughed at the thought. "What are you bringing at jackass?" Daryl asked snippy. "You believe in a blood sucking dog?" Jimmy asked. "You believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl countered, I rolled my eyes as Jimmy reached for a rifle. "Hey hey. Ever fire one before?"Rick asked. "Well if I'm going out I want one." Jimmy told us. Darryl and I shared a look as he talked, "Yeah and people in Hell want Slurpees." I covered my mouth trying not to laugh remembering Crowley's obsession with Slurpees for almost 2 months. Jimmy and I got a grid together. T-Dog, Dale and Andrea got a grid together. Rick and Shane got one as well. The day went pretty quickly.

Jimmy and I talked my crossbow out I had lent him my machete in case he needed it. "Are you and Daryl married?" He asked as we reached the far end of the farm on our way back. "Yep. Known him since I was 8 years old. Been married since we were 18." I told him as he gave me my machete back. "My parents were highschool sweethearts too." He told me. "Do you believe in heaven?" I asked him, he nodded. "It God to?" I asked again, again he nodded. "Then you have to believe you'll see them again all of us together." I told him with a smile.

"Daryl back yet?" I asked Andrea, she was on watch. "No. He's the only one left out there." She told me. I nodded and joined her up top. I sat there and bit my thumb nervous. "Momma Daddy back yet?" Danny asked from the ground. "No baby he's out looking for Sophia, you done helping miss Patricia?" I asked him. "Yes ma'am." He told me. "Go see if Lori or Carol need any help with dinner." I told him. "Okay." He ran off again. "What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale asked as I climbed down the RV. "I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale." She told him. "I want to keep the camp safe. Is that alright with you?" Dale sighed but let it go. "Give him a break Andrea. He's only worried about you. He's a good man." I told her from the ladder of the RV as she sat back down.


	7. Chapter 2 part 3

"Walker! Walker!" Andrea announced. "Just one?" Rick asked as I grabbed my bow ready to run out and take care of it silently. "I bet I can nail it from here." She told us. "No, no, Andrea. Put the gun down." Rick ordered her. "You best let us handle this." Shane said as I took off running my feet quietly hitting the Earth. The men soon caught up to me. Shane grunting cause of his ankle. I froze when I saw the Walkers face. Rick pulled a gun on Daryl. "Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked as I stood frozen staring at him. Please say something. Don't be dead. I begged in my head. "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You going to pull the trigger or what?" Daryl growled at Rick. I smiled brightly as the other side and release. Rick Put the gun down just before rifle shot was heard and Daryl fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed as I ran to Daryl. "No! No!" I cried, as I fell to my knees sterile touched his forehead it was just a graze. I kissed his dirty mouth and helped him sit up. "I was kidding." Daryl said as Shane and Rick helped him stand. I grabbed his bow and ran for the camp. On the way we ran into Andrea and Dale. "Oh my God!" She cried. I dropped both bows to the ground and tackled her I got in a few good shots before T-Dog and Dale pulled me off. "You're lucky he ain't dead bitch!" I growled at her. "He's unconscious you just grazed him." Rick told her as Glen handed over both bows. "But look at him what the hell happened?" Glenn freaked out. "He's wearing ears!" I yanked them from his neck and shoved them in my pocket. "Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick and I said simultaneously. "Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked I turned and saw Sophia's doll in T-Dog's outstretched hand. I nodded to him letting him know it was a Sophia's doll.

I grabbed my Med bag from our tent leaving the bow's there and running into Hershel's house. "Sorry hun." I said as I opened the Moonshine. Herschel was still Gathering supplies. I pulled on gloves and poured the 151 proof over the open wound Daryl held as he woke up. I poured some on a clean cloth and pushed it to the gunshot wound careful not to let it leak into his eye he held it hissing at the pain. I dipped the needle and dental floss and into the jar then took a swing. I then took a swing of the shine. "Damn that's powerful shit." I said. As Hershel walked in I started sewing my husband up. Rick and Herschel watched me sew Daryl up. That or they were staring at all the scars. All of which I'd cleaned and stitched if he needed me to do. "Herschel you want to do his temple?" I asked focused on the arrow wound. "Rick distract him from the pain." I ordered. "Where'd you find the doll?" Rick asked placing a map in front of Daryl. Daryl pointed giving Herschel access to his Temple. "I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing the creek somewhere cuts the grid almost in half." Daryl looked at his side when Herschel finished his temple six quick stitches. "Yeah you're welcome." Daryl growled. "Quit squirming." I ordered him as he twisted his upper-body to see what I was doing. "How is he looking?" Rick asked. "I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotic so quickly." Herschel said from behind me as I finished. "He'll live. As long as he rests and listens to what I say." I told Rick. "Any idea what happened to my horse?" Herschel asked angry I glanced back at him, "Yeah the one who almost killed me? If it's smart it left the country." Daryl huffed. I rolled my eyes as Shane snorted. Rick stood up and rolled the map back up. "We call that one Nelly. As in nervous Nelly. I could have told you that if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Herschel stated. "Daryl fucking Dixon. You didn't ask to borrow that God damn horse?" I crossed my arms as Daryl closed his eyes. Shane, Rick, and Hershel looked between us. "We are guests here. I'm sorry you lost your horse. I'm sure she'll find her way home." I told Herschel as Rick and Shane left the room. "Where'd you learn to do that it's rough but well-practiced." He complimented. Daryl opened one eye and I smacked his thigh. "Had a rough childhood. Had to stitch my brother's up, my dad, he got shot at a lot, or attacked, never went to the hospital unless it meant life or death. So I learned how to stitch a man up using a sewing needle dental floss or thread prefer the floss though, and hard liquor. I can set bones, fix dislocations and remove bullets. Daddy wanted it to remain off had a rough childhood. So we did." I told him with a shrug. "sounds like a hard life." Herschel said before he left.

Dinner was a silent Affair. Very awkward. I set aside a plate for Daryl. Carol asked to bring it to him. "I want to thank him again." She told me. I smiled, "You can if you want to." I told her.

"You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." Carol said as she left. I walked in and closed the door. I climbed over him and moved under the sheet with him. "Watch out I got stitches." He said as Danny followed in suit and curled between us. I kissed Daryl over Danny's head. "You scared us today. You scared me." I cried. "When I saw you. I thought, I I thought you turned. I thought you became one of them." "Hey no, no, don't go all girly on me." Daryl wiped my eyes, making me smile. Danny was snuggled close to his chest. "Mom beat up Andrea." Danny ratted me out. "Did she?" Daryl smiled at me. "Yeah cuz she shot you." Danny said angry. "Well good for her. Surprised your mom didn't kill her." Daryl joked. "Me too." I sighed we all slept there together.

The next morning Rick asked me how I knew how to stitch Daryl up like I did. "My dad. I had to learn." I said with a shrug. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Everything that man did he did to teach me and my brothers to survive. It wasn't always exactly sane." I told him as Glenn offered us fruit.

"Stop poking holes in the fucking screen." I said as I handed Daryl a peach. "I'm bored." He sighed as I took the arrow. "Well I ain't becoming mosquito food while I sleep cuz you're bored. Read this. I'll test you on it if I gotta." I said handing him dad's Journal. I borrowed from Sam and Dean before the world went to shit. He caressed the warm leather and nodded as I left.

I saw Andrea leave my tent. "I apologized." she told me. "I guess I should too." I said pointing to her black eye and bruised jaw. "He's your husband, father to your only child. I understand. And he warned me that if I shot him again whether I missed or not you'd put me in the ground." She told me. I nodded, "Nothing, God, anything he ever created or anything else could stop me. From serving a little Vengeance." I told her honestly. She nodded understanding before she walked away. Revenge was a hard path you never came back from, but I do it again if I had to.

I drove Daryl's bike to shooting practice. I brought my sniper rifle with me. "What's in the case?" Shane asked as everyone was handed a gun, he gave me my 45. I pulled out a small 22 pistol for Danny and gave it to him. "My rifle. Dale let me keep it hidden in the RV after we had to ditch our truck." I told him opening the case I saw him and Rick practically orgasm at the side of it. Military grade modular sniper rifle 300 Winchester magnum with her Remington defense AAC Titan QD suppressor.

My rifle scope was equipped with laser sights. I ran my fingers over her black paint. "Ain't she gorgeous." I asked pulling my Rangefinder out and stuffing it in my pocket. I rarely used it but it was nice when practicing. "I thought I'd show you once and for all how I shot." I told Shane. I helped teach Danny to shoot the 22. Daryl like to call it a bitch gun, but it was perfect for a four-year-old to learn from. Danny turned out to be a perfect shot like his daddy. As everyone took a break Shane Rick and I went to the top of the hill with my rifle. I looked down at the scope and saw Walker about a mile out. I use the rangefinder. "1.2 Mi, 6336 ft out, Walker." I told them. They watched from the binoculars as I lined up the shot. I took a deep breath, and on the release I shot. The Walker dropped. We watched it stay down. I smirked over at them. "Want to go with me and Andrea into town." Shane asked. I looked back at Danny. "No. Sorry but my son, after yesterday me going out on a run is not the best idea." I told him. They nodded.

I pulled the rifle away, Daryl was reading dad's Journal one of Dale's books on the ground. "Twenty-two years till I saw my first zombie." I told him he jumped. "Zombie: Nzambi, Bokor, Revenant, Croat, Walker, Geek." I listed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Just remembering. Danny is an amazing shot. His world went to shit at four years old. My world went crazy at four years old. Is he going to be as messed up as I am?" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. "What brought this on?" He asked. "He's a natural shot. Just like you. Like me. I shot a walker mile out just to prove a point. I've been shooting and killing things since I was his age. All we have in this world is family. Family ain't always blood. Daddy taught me to survive, but you told me to live." I admitted, "He can't know just survival. He can't be screwed up like me." Daryl held me to him. "You're no more screwed up than I am. At least you know your dad loves you. Your mother. Danny has that too. He knows. He loves his sister he never got to meet. Everyone on Earth is screwed up. Now everyone has one problem that's exactly the same. Staying Alive." Daryl told me. "You're the Reason I didn't turn out like Merle. We saved each other. Danny, Sophia, Sam, Dean, me, you, we're family. A screwed up crazy family what family isn't. I love you screwed up and all." Daryl assured me. We laid down and held each other. "I'd totally ride you if it didn't mean restitching you when we are done, but I will blow you." I told him. Daryl's eyebrows shut up as I closed the tent door and windows for privacy.


End file.
